


Nothing's Impossible

by allourheroes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hoped she wasn't just talking to the emptiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Caro (currently tardiswanderlust on tumblr) asked for "anything Doctor Who" for her birthday fic. The title is a Depeche Mode song.

“You’re not here. I know you’ll be okay--you’ll be River, but, Melody, I’m not going to forget that you’re my daughter.” Amy clutched what could’ve been a baby blanket to herself, fingers unconsciously rubbing it soothingly--like there was something in it to protect and nurture.  
“Strange things always happen when the Doctor is involved…I even remembered him back into existence. Maybe…well, it might be stupid, but maybe you can hear me.” Her eyes were drawn to the window, hoping for some sign--anything, perhaps even a blue box with the Doctor and her fully grown daughter beckoning her to join them--but besides a star that seemed to be twinkling brighter than all of the others now, nothing had changed.

She clutched the blanket a bit tighter, smoothing her thumbs over the wrinkles. “Melody,” she started, but she couldn’t help crinkling up her nose at the ridiculousness of her idea. Amy leaned back in her chair, the slow creak as it began to rock amplified by the silence of a house where two new parents lived too far away to ever hear the cries of their baby.

A whisper came to her, as if ghosting in from her past--through what was once the crack in her wall-- _Amelia Pond_. The Doctor’s voice, drifting in from all those years ago. Maybe River--no, not River, she reminded herself, could hear her. Maybe she was going mad, just like the Doctor. Taking a deep breath, she set herself to try again in the hope that somehow it wasn’t just the emptiness she was speaking to. “Melody,” it came out so quietly, it was hard to believe she had even spoken, “I never knew what was right in front of my face, staring at me…I never knew how important your dad was until I ran away from him.” Her fingers curled around the edge of the blanket possessively.

“I ran away with the raggedy man, my imaginary friend. He took me to places I never knew existed and…you were there. You must’ve known it was me, even then.” Amy smiled and a little laugh tried to escape even as her vision blurred. “I know someday you’ll be off on your own adventures with the Doctor. Maybe it’s fate. You’ll love him--you love him,” she corrected herself. “The Doctor, he’s great, but your dad, he’s really something. You should’ve seen him out there fighting to get you back.” A tear started down her cheek and a thumb wiped it away, arms wrapping around her shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. Amy didn’t look at Rory, instead turning her attention back to the sky like she did every night as a little girl. “I still just wish you were here. And…I just want you to know that you’re loved, always,” she breathed in to stop the shaking in her voice, “Melody Pond.”

~

Somewhere in time and space, River Song smiles for no particular reason.


End file.
